crying for all the wrong reasons
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ. What happened after the hospital? "She never made it off the table" ONE SHOT read to find out


_**This idea just popped into my head. What happened after the scene at the hospital when JJ said Emily didn't make it off the table?. Here is my take on what happened.**_

_**Crying for all the wrong reasons**_

There they all sat , all 7 of them staring into space. The jet was that quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one new what to say or do. JJ sat staring out of the window trying to gather her thoughts she didn't know how she was going to handle this. She looked around seeing Hotch staring at her. Giving her that look saying she was in this and there was no wait out for either of them. She took a deep breath looking around at her fellow colleagues all the life sucked out of each and every one of them. They didn't just lose a agent tonight they lost a family member. JJ didn't know what to say to any of them she didn't understand the pain they all felt as the pain she was feeling was completely different.

JJ was brought of her deep thoughts her phone vibrating on the table. Everyone looked around the sound breaking the awkward silence. JJ picked up her phone opening the message seeing it was from Will. She took a deep breath reading the text

_***You okay?***_

_*No , talk when I get home , be a couple of hours x*_

JJ pressed send placing her phone back down. Leaning her head back onto the seat closing her eyes trying to escape everything that was going through her brain at that moment**.**

As they walked off the get still no words were spoken they all jumped into the SUV's that were parked waiting for them to head back to the BAU. JJ satstaring out the window the whole team watching Reid and Rossi's reactions both of them were pale white no life on there faces. As the SUV pulled into the car park , as soon as it stopped JJ jumped out of it walking towards the boot grabbing her bag out of it. Seeing everyone gather round one another

"Go home get some rest" Hotch said looking at each of them

JJ looked at her old team members not knowing what to say. She wasn't part of there team anymore. But she was still apart of there family.

/

As JJ pulled up in the drive way to there house. She grabbed her bag heading to the front door seeing the living room lamp still on. It was late really late she knew Henry would be out cold asleep. And that Will would of waited up for her knowing she wasn't okay. As she turned her key in the lock she opened the door closing and locking it behind her she put her bag down turning round to see Will stood in the living room. She looked right at him this time not afraid to let everything out. She walked towards him collapsing in his hold as she cried into his shirt. Feeling his arms around her back as she rubbed her back trying to sooth her as she cried. She cried harder and harder into his chest until she couldn't breathe. Will pulled her other to the sofa helping her sit down as she tried to catch her breath. Will moved her hair out of her face which was now bright red and full of tear marks. Her mascara was down all over her face no longer attached her eyelashes. He pulled her close sitting back on the sofa knowing she would talk when she was ready. He also new that the case had turned out bad. He had never seen her like this never. He was scared but willing to stand by her.

"She's gone , Emily she's gone"

Will didn't know what to say , he gulped on this breath shocked he didn't want to believe it, as much as everyone else he couldn't believe it. His girlfriends best friend who had become his friend dead?.

"Wha..what happened?

"Doyle , he urm , he stabbed her she didn't make it off the table."

JJ looked up at Will another tear falling down her cheek. Will pulled her closing kissing her head. Both of them sat in silence neither of them having to speak. Even if it didn't seem like it Will was making her feel better. She was glad she had him to come home too. Unlike the rest of the team they had no one. They had no one to help them through this.

/

There she stood placing the red rose onto the coffin , the coffin that didn't have her body in. but no one new that expect for her and Hotch. She set backed her hand shaking try to keep herself together as she watched the rest of the team place down the roses. Once they had done JJ went back to her spot feeling Will take hold of her shaking hand she looked at him watching as she pulled her close. She looked around at the team tears falling but not for the reasons they thought.

She watched as everyone sat in the bar talking some even laughing and then those she loved sat together trying to look okay. But she knew they were far from it. JJ looked up seeing Hotch come over to her.

"How you doing?"

"Okay , I guess its hard"

"I no."

JJ looked at him taking a deep breath.

"When do you leave?"

"Monday"

Hotch nodded seeing Will walking towards him. He shook his hand heading over to the team.

JJ wrapped her arm around his back leaning her head onto Will's shoulder feeling him kiss her head.

"Come on, we should be over there with them."

JJ nodded taking Will's hand letting him lead her over to the team.

/

As she walked down the street she saw a woman with short hair sat at one of the tables. She sat down pulling a package out of her bag placing them onto the table.

"Passports for 3 different countries , and a bank account in each one to keep you comfortable"

"Thank you"

"Good luck"

JJ watched as she walked away knowing that would be the last time she would see her for a long time. Wishing she wasn't the only one who got to say goodbye.

There she sat looking over old photo albums. Of her of the team of all of them the days when everything was normal no secrets just a family. JJ felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned around seeing Will she gave him a soft smile seeing him sit down next to her. She laid her body onto his chest taking a deep breath.

For the last 2 weeks she had cried and cried on him. But not for the reasons he thought. She wasn't crying because her friend had died. She was crying because she knew her friend was alive and she had to lie to him. To them everyday until she could tell them she was alive and well and that she wasn't laying in a coffin.

/

_**I know it was short but just a little thing I thought of , so what did you think? Review please. **_


End file.
